Apologies are in Order
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: ONESHOT: Direct sequel to "The Selina & Zatanna Chronicles: Enough is Enough" (so it's best to read that first). The Green Arrow and Captain Atom are sent to the Justice League's equivalent of the headteacher's office... (Limited) SWEARING warning.


_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. There are mentions of same-sex relationships in this story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this__._

_3. This is a direct sequel to _The Selina & Zatanna Chronicles: Enough is Enough_. Knowing that story is kind of important to understanding this one._

_4. I have nothing against Captain Atom. Really._

* * *

><p>The tension was palpable.<p>

Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter glared at the two men stood infront of the desk. "I assume you know why you're here?" Diana asked rhetorically.

"Not me," grumbled the Green Arrow. Captain Atom, standing next to the archer, kept quiet.

J'onn J'onzz tilted his head. "Ollie, you have largely fueled this discord."

"Oh, have I now?" Arrow narrowed his eyes.

"Ollie, _don't_," ordered Diana. Even Arrow fell silent at her tone. She continued. "You _both_ are in trouble."

"I didn't do anything," Captain Atom - AKA Nathan Adam - said.

Diana began to clench her jaw. For an Ambassador, she had quite the short fuse when it came to her more annoying teammates. Fortunately, J'onn talked before the Amazon could react. "Nathan, you caused one of the most powerful Leaguers to leave."

"I think it's for the best," Nathan said.

Diana glared. "_What_?"

Nathan looked incredulous. "How can it not be? She's obviously... _conspiring_ with our enemies."

Diana held her head. "I can't believe I'm hearing this... "

Even Ollie was unsure. "Cap, I think that might be jumping the... "

"I mean, we have to think about security," continued Nathan. "I saw it happen in the service. We had defectors and traitors."

"Zatanna is _not_ a traitor, Nathan!" yelped Diana. "Hera, how can you think of such a thing?"

"She's with the _Catwoman_, Diana! How can we _possibly_ trust her anymore?!"

J'onn raised his hand to stop a tirade by Diana. "Nathan, you know I respect you, but I fear you're forgetting an important factor. It's not only the League's duty to protect, but to also _inspire_. By our actions, we have to show people the good in themselves. You'll see how Zatanna's love has cha... "

"Oh, _shut up_, J'onn," Arrow interrupted. "People like her can't be changed. End of story."

Nathan nodded. "Exactly. Besides, even you can't be that naive, J'onn. Villains can't be rehabilitated."

"Whatabout Nightshade?" Diana asked with a quirk of the eyebrow.

At that, Nathan blinked. "That's different."

There was then silence.

"_Exactly_," Diana eventually said.

Nathan folded his arms. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Anyway, this isn't about me. It's about Zatanna. She's clearly lost her mind."

Diana buried her exasperated face in her hands. "Give me strength... "

"It's true, Princess," said Arrow. "Catwoman is arrogant, elitist, selfabsorbed and always upto something. Bruce was never able to sway her... how could our Mistress of Magic? The Cat is obviously planning something." Diana went to speak again, but Arrow ploughed on. "I'm not gonna go as far as Nate and say Zee's switched sides. I'm saying she's being _played_. It's obvious! The bitch has seduced her and is planning to, I don't know, hold her hostage for information or something."

"I think she would have done that before _marrying_ Zee, Oliver," Diana scowled. "For Gaia's sake, what's gotten into you... into _both_ of you? Can't you be happy for Zatanna, instead of... of _bullying_ her into quitting?!" Wonder Woman's anger was rising again.

"What's gotten into _us_?!" Arrow yelled. "We're clearly the only sane ones here! Catwoman's one of the bad guys, incase you hadn't noticed. She _won't_ change. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about. Cheshire treated Roy like shit and had him wrapped around her finger for _years_... even used their _daughter_ as emotional blackmail. Catwoman's just the same... she's lulling Zee into God-knows-what for her own ends. It's all a con... it _always_ is with her."

"Ollie, you can't believe that," said J'onn. "Zatanna has been with Selina for months... the Catwoman would have done something by now. And also, you can't believe Zatanna is that blind. She would see a trap being planted in her own home." His tone was very reserved, in somewhat contrast to Diana's. "Selina had done _nothing_ untoward with any of us since she and Zatanna got together. Her actions have, frankly, been beyond reproach." The Martian shook his head. "Besides, she helped us several times even _before_ they became a couple. Selina's occassional assistance to the League helped fuel Zatanna's love for her. It's clear that, happily, Selina _has_ changed - for the better."

"Oh, so now it's 'Selina', huh?" Nate teased. "I didn't realise we were on first name terms with known felons now." Sarcasm was dripping from his tone.

Diana was rubbing her temples. "Nathan... I'm being very patient with you. I realise you've been gone for awhile, and you're not quite upto speed and need to catch up on things." She was referring to a recent sojourn into space Captain Atom had had to do. The nuclear-powered hero was away for nearly a year. "Believe it or not, Earth doesn't just freeze when you're not here. Things happen. Things change." She looked at him hopefully, willing him to understand. "_People_ change."

"Not people like her," Arrow said.

"_Enough_, Oliver!" exclaimed the Amazon. "I've had enough of you. Dammit, you make Bruce look like the most optimistic person in the world!" She ran her hand through her raven hair. "Dammit, Ollie, don't you trust _anyone_ anymore? Whatabout J'onn and I? Or Kal? Don't you trust _our_ judgement? Hera, even Bruce believes in Selina. If that's not evidence enough, then... "

"Oh, I think it's clear why Bruce is onboard with Catwoman being here," Nathan interrupted, almost smugly.

Diana's face darkened. "_What_?"

Nathan had not noticed the change in her tone. "They've had this weird love/hate thing forever," he explained. "Zatanna said he gave Catwoman clearance. It's obvious why."

Arrow darted his eyes between Nathan and Diana. "Er, Nate... you might want to sto... "

"I didn't think Bruce had it in him, but it's clear that he and his kitty are enjoying some extra _quality_ time here at the Watchto... "

Everyone always forgot how fast Wonder Woman was. Her enhanced speed was not restricted to deflecting bullets. The people in the room were reminded of that when the Amazon shot forward, sending her chair and the desk flying. She dove towards Nathan, and almost as fast as thought, grabbed him by the jaw and shoved him up against the wall, causing it to crack. "_You DARE accuse my husband of adultary_?!"

Nathan was understandably shocked at this turn of events. "Y... your _what_?" He darted his eyes between J'onn and Arrow, then back to a _livid_ Diana, as realisation dawned. "Ah, crap! D... Diana, I'm sorry! I... urk... didn't know!"

Diana was grinding her teeth so much, it would have been heard in the vacuum of space. The three others in the room had never seen her so angry, and for a split second, Captain Atom feared for his manlihood. After what seemed an eternity, the Amazon released him, with apparent relunctance, and looked at him with utter disdain. "This is what you're going to do," she said with a scary slowness. "You're going to go to Zatanna. You're going to apologise to her _and_ Selina. And you're going to _beg_ Zatanna to return to the League." She looked at Arrow. "_Both_ of you."

Not much fazed the Green Arrow. He was certainly never intimidated by the godlike people in the team. But at this moment, he was terrified of the Amazon Princess. That stopped him from an angry rebuttal.

Diana turned and walked back to where she had been sitting, and set straight her chair. "Now get out, you stupid men."

It took Arrow and Nathan approximately two seconds to leave. Nursing their respective injuries - Arrow's pride and Nathan's jaw - they shuffled away. "Dammit," Nathan eventually said. "You're gone for one year, and everyone goes nuts."

Despite the sitation, Arrow let out a chuckle. "I can't believe you didn't know Bruce and Diana were married."

"What did I _just_ say?" Nathan yelped. "And even if I hadn't been gone, it's not like I keep track of my teammates' private lives. Particularly Bruce's."

"He _is_ a celebrity... "

"You think I read the tabloid crap that he'd be talked about in?" Nathan was still nursing his chin. "Remind me never to piss off Diana again."

"Hadn't you noticed how their costumes match now?" Arrow was referring to the subtle alterations to the Batman and Wonder Woman's costumes since their marriage. Batman had adopted bracelet-like gauntlets, as well as changing the yellow of his symbol and belt to gold. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman now had Batman-like fins on her bracelets, and replaced her trunks with a scalloped loincloth.

"I'm not a fan of fashion, either," said Nathan. "Seriously, has everyone married since I've been away?"

Arrow went quiet. He thought to his blackbird. Or rather, his _former_ blackbird.

Dinah had married. Someone else. Needless to say, he had not used the Oracle's services for sometime now.

"Next you'll be telling me you and Canary finally... "

The last thing Captain Atom saw was Green Arrow's fist.

THE END


End file.
